Eaten away from the inside
by CrystalBlueWolf
Summary: Kagome gives the group some bad news...why are they treating her differently? i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Funny thing, she never really thought she would get one of the make believe illnesses that her grandfather was always spreading round to give her an excuse to stay in the feudal era but here she was sitting in her doctor's office with her mother trying not to break down in tears.

Cancer, how had she not noticed something was wrong when she kept getting those pains in her chest? She had always thought it was bruised bones from being thrown around so much by demons but not cancer. She couldn't help but cry when her mother who by now looked as white as a sheet embraced her, only one question was left to be asked.

"**Exactly how long are we talking? Months, years?**" she said trying to stop her voice from breaking the whole time.

"**I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but your most likely looking at about 2 weeks at the least, I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do anymore**" he looked at the two women cuddling each other and couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Here was a girl who looked like she was only just out of college and she was given a few weeks to live, why was the world so cruel to nice people.

"**Oh I see, thank you doctor**" and still pulling her distraught mother with her as she exited the doctor's office. The main question on her mind was how she was going to explain this to the gang. Once home they gave a very anxious looking family members the bad news and after some boxes of tissues and a teary group hug later they were all trying to pretend everything was fine.

"**Where is the wench she's been gone for ages! Something's really not right with her lately**" said a very distressed Hanyou pacing in front of the well. Just as he was going to start a new indent in the floor he was assaulted by the scent of cherry blossoms and salt water? She'd been crying? Why he hadn't said anything had he? He turned towards the well to see a very beautiful tearstained, red puffy eyed Kagome sling her bag over the side of the well and heave herself over the rim.

"**Where the hells have you been wench I was worried sic…**" before he got to finish he was bowled over by a hysterical Kagome.

"**INUYASHA!**" she cried hysterically into his chest, it broke her heart to think that she would only have a few days left with him and her friends from this time as she had decided to spend half her time with her friends in the feudal era and half with her family.

"**Ka…Kagome what's the matter?**" he didn't really know what else to say, he hated to see her cry and it always made him uncomfortable as he'd never really been comforted or had experience of this in the past but he always tried his hardest.

"**Just hold me…please…can…can we talk when the groups together…please…just hold me a little longer**" was all she managed before she broke down in more sobs.

"**Ok, but please calm down**" he was really worried now, something wasn't right and he wanted to know what.

"**Answer me one thing first is this anything to do with your family? Has anything happened?**" he didn't know if one of them had passed away after all her granddad was getting kind of old now, and he knew how much death affected her, but by the way she shook her head he took that as a no and so decided just to wait until they got the group together.

After she had finally calmed down they managed to walk to the village, well Inuyasha's mainly carrying Kagome after she had exhausted herself from crying so much, they reached the village just before it got dark and so after some dinner they decided to talk in the morning when everyone would have more strength. It was going to be hard on all of them…but only Kagome knew why.

They all knew something was wrong, she had been really quiet and the usual happiness they felt in the mornings had all but vanished. All she did was sit against the wall looking more warn out than usual as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

"**Lady Kagome? I…I believe you had something to talk to us about?**" asked a very anxious monk, he of all people knew not to irritate Kagome but he was really worried about her, she hadn't even made comebacks to his perverted remarks which had hit the whole group that something was terribly wrong.

Usually she would of looked at them all cheerful, smiled her usual beautiful smile and chatted all day long but this time they were met with silence, all except the slight sniffle of a broken girl, who was trying to explain to her friends that she was dying, she had no idea what she was going to say to them. And what she did next confused them even more.

If the silence wasn't enough to confuse them this broken looking girl crawled across the wooden floor of the hut and snuggled herself in Inuyasha's lap, much to everyone's shock. He would have said something but his demon senses could tell that something was up and she was in need of comfort.

"**Momma?**" started a very confused and frightened fox kit, but he stopped when he saw the look on her face and it almost brought tears to his eyes. When she looked up everyone except Inuyasha, who couldn't see her face gasped she was pale as snow, her beautiful blue eyes that used to hold so much light were empty and blank.

After getting a slight squeeze from Inuyasha who felt totally helpless to do anything else "**I have…something…something important I want to say to each of you…please just listen to me and please don't interrupt**"

"**Sa…Sango my sister, you are the strongest women I have come across in a long time, you have been though so…so much pain and still you have…have the strength to carry on…I hope that you will get everything you want in life…and be happy, and for all our sakes marry Miroku he really does love you**" she couldn't help the tears that were starting to form but she found it was becoming easier to say her bit, but she could feel her strength leaving her.

"**Miroku…same for you really, you might be…be a pervert at times, but your kind, and I know when you finally…stop your womanising you'll look after Sango properly, or I'll come and haunt your ass! You have strength you don't even know carrying the burden of your curse for so long, I hope you to find happiness**" something was wrong why was he getting this sinking feeling in his heart something was really wrong but he was going to support her wishes and let her continue.

"**Sh…shi…my baby" **she had to hold down the cry that was trying to tear at her from the inside.** "My brave, brave little boy. You lost both your parents at a young age, but your still a strong little thing. Always remember that your mommy loves you no matter where I am I will always love you forever and ever**" she was now hugging a bawling little fox kit, but she soon handed him over to Sango so she could finish, each of the group now had tears in their eyes, they knew she was going somewhere but they thought she was leaving, for her own time…if only that were true.

This was going to be the hardest part, she was finally going to tell him how she felt, she knew her strength for the day was running out and she'd soon need to sleep again, even since the illness she had needed to sleep more sighs here goes nothing.

"**I…I…Inu…Inuya…sha, its taken me ages to think of the rig..ht things to say to you to make you understand how I feel. You are the most amazing person I have met…you…you may not believe me but I…i…love you, I really, really do. I don't care if you don't return it but I want you to know it. I don't mind if you go…go to Kikyo if it makes you happy**" this shocked everyone now they definitely knew something was wrong.

"**Kagome i…**" but he was stopped by her lips quickly being pressed against his before she finished "**just know that I love you…and I'll always love you…for who…who you are…and will protect…you all of you**"

She had to finish she was getting tired and wouldn't be able to go on much longer, but before she could finish, she was stopped by Inuyasha.

"**Kag…Kagome I know something is wrong because otherwise you wouldn't have done this, I don't care if you don't believe me but i…I love you as well**" he hugged her closer as she started crying again, he would have thought she was upset if he hadn't of hear the small thank you whispered between her sobs. Soon she had fallen asleep, having used all her left over energy from crying.

Whilst she slept though a very teary eyed group thought about what might have caused this they decided that whatever it was, must be causing her great pain, and decided that it was best to allow her to come out on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Why had everyone been so strange around her recently, she was happy because there weren't so many fights, and even Inuyasha had just been letting Shippou off but after a few days she knew she had to tell the group, as she needed to get home soon, and plus her time was really starting to run out and she knew that her frequent stopping for rests were starting to grate on Inuyasha's nerves, and in some ways that's what she was waiting for, she always found it easier to tell him her problems when she was shouting at him for something. This was it, she was exhausted and it was ready to stop, here goes nothing.

"**Inuyasha can we please stop for a rest?**" she could almost see him go solid trying to control his temper, but it wasn't happening this time.

"**Why the hell do you want to rest when we only did it an HOUR AGO!!**"

"**Because I'm tired!**" she hated doing this but she could feel the adrenaline giving her more energy just a few more minutes and she could settle this stupid thing.

"**Tired…TIRED. WOMEN I SWEAR YOU'RE MORE USELESS SINCE YOU GOT BACK THAN EVER BEFORE! KIKYO…**" but he stopped, he knew he had gone too far and he was getting ready for the big SIT but it never came, something completely unexpected happened, she laughed, it was a bit strained but it was still a laugh.

"**Thank you for making this easier for me to say**" she tried not to cry but she couldn't help the tear that rolled down her face as she collapsed to her knees as her adrenaline rush began to wear off and the pain she constantly felt began to creep back into her steadily failing body.

"**The reason…I'm not as useful as I used…to be is because…because**" what was wrong, why couldn't she breathe? No! not so soon, she had more time they said weeks! "**I'm ill**"

"**Ill? Don't get me you got one of those stupid cold things again, cause I sure as hell aint waiting around if you have**" something was wrong with her, why was she struggling to breathe "**Kagome?**"

"**Funny thing, it's not one of your common illnesses this time.** **You want the truth Inuyasha; you really want to know what's wrong!**"

"**YES! Please tell us what useless human illness you have now that's stopping us from killing Naraku**"

She knew he was just trying to play her to tell him the truth she had come to learn his little ways of showing emotion but it still hurt to be called useless, and with all the pent up anger she had she managed to shout.

"**I'M DYING! THERE HAPPY NOW**" before breaking down in sobs, cuddled by a shocked and also crying Sango

"**What…**" said a very paled Hanyou, he couldn't believe what she had just said, she was lying she must be. No he knew she wasn't she never lied about stuff like that.

The group sat there in silence all except the cries of Sango and Kagome and the Sniffling of Shippou who had snuggled himself in Kagome's lap. Everyone had been hit hard, each in their own way.

Shippou was losing yet another family member, and mother figure

Sango was losing the only sister she had ever had, and her best friend

Miroku was losing a sister, and a friend

Inuyasha was losing his mind…he couldn't believe how she could be dying! It couldn't be true!

The silence was slowly broken by Inuyasha's shaking voice.

"**How long? Do you have left I mean?**" he was trying not to cry but even he had to shed a tear when he heard the response.

"**A few days a week tops…I'm sorry**"

"**DON'T APPOLIGISE**" he was pissed how he could not be angry, here she was being strong for all of them, when inside she was dying! And her she is apologising. "**Why didn't you tell us sooner, we would have stayed at the village and you could have kept your energy, instead of going shard hunting!**"

"**I didn't want…i…**"

"**You what, thought we wouldn't notice, were not that stupid. I just thought you would of at least trusted me enough to say something**" he said whilst getting up, he needed time to think and so with a final look at the group he walked into the forest.

"**Inuyasha**" was all she said, before finally letting the pain take her and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Something was wrong why wasn't she waking back up? It had been hours since the little episode with Inuyasha and something seemed to be wrong.

"**Miroku, I think we need to find Inuyasha**"

"**I agree lady kagome still hasn't regained consciousness, and I'm beginning to worry about Inuyasha aswel he took it pretty hard**"

"**I'll go**" said a little voice as shippou came into view with sticks for a fire. "**I can transform and float over the forest it'd be easier than trying to walk to find him!**"

His need to go was intensified when they heard a gurgling sound from behind them. They all turned to see Kagome with a pained look on her face gasping for air.

"**Ok shippou but please hurry**" and he was gone.

- In the Forest -

"**INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU?!**" Shouted the kit desperately.

sighs "**OVER HERE SHIPPOU**" he didn't really want to see the fox kit right now but the desperateness in his voice was starting to worry him a bit.

"**Inuyasha you have to come back to the group, something's wrong with Kagome her breathings going all funny, please come back I'm scared**" he rushed out whilst trying to be brave and not cry, he could remember when Inuyasha once told him that men don't cry but this was his mother he was talking about and she was leaving him, but he would be strong.

"**Shippou come here**" this was going to be hard but he knew it had to be done, he picked up the fox kit in the kindest way he could and hugged him close to his chest. He knew the kit hadn't been expecting it by the way he froze but he held on anyway until he relaxed again. "**Shippou I know I don't act very fatherly towards you much because I never had a father, but I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you for being so strong, especially in front of Kagome**" that did it the poor little kit burst out crying into the older demons chest, letting all the emotions flow out in the fire rat cloak.

"**I'm scared**" he wailed.

"**I know Shippou, so am i**" he said stroking the young demons head "**So am i**" and with that they began their way back to camp.

-A few hours later -

It didn't take long for Inuyasha and a now sleeping shippou to find camp, and everyone had set to work making a make shift camp as Kagome had yet to wake up, they could all see she was in pain, but they didn't know what to do into she woke up. So now they were all sitting around the fire eating the meal they had prepared which consisted of fish and berries that they could find around the area. Before long thought they could hear the rasping of Kagome's shallow breathing again, and Inuyasha decided to do something about it and so he went over and bent down next to her and gentle started to wake her.

"**Kagome? Kagome wake up?**" he said but couldn't help his voice wavering.

"**In…Inuyasha?**" she said groggily "**What's the matter?**"

"**Your breathing funny, are you ok? Is there anything you need?**" he was trying to be nice she knew that but she couldn't help the sad smile that graced her paling features. "**I need to go home**"

"**Why though we have all the food from your time, we just need to get you back to the village and…**" he was stopped by a pale and increasingly cold hand placed on his face, which made him shudder.

"**I mean I need to go home…to…well you know anyway, it would be my last trip back there. Please…Please let me go home**" she said trying not to cry she wanted to see her family one last time.

He knew he was defeated she had said her goodbyes to this world only her world was left now, and so he did the only thing he could do.

"**Ok Kagome I'll take you home in the morning, but please get some more rest**" he said sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

This was it the last time they would all see Kagome, they were travelling back to the well with Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back so she could keep her strength up. It didn't take them long as with Kagome's frequent stopping they hadn't made it very far. There were yet more teary eyed goodbyes and words of love that would never be forgotten before her and Inuyasha jumped into the well together.

When they were one the other side, he gently placed Kagome on her feet and they made their way to the house.

"**Mom I'm home!**" shouted a weak looking Kagome.

"**Oh hello honey, hello Inuyasha**" said her smiling mother, from the kitchen go sit in the living room I'll be there in a minute, or go take a bath if you'd like.

"**Thanks mom I could use a bath actually**" she said whilst walking up the stairs, once she was out of sight Inuyasha clearly heard the silent crying coming from the kitchen. Her mother was bent over the table head on her arms crying to herself. She looked up when she hear him enter the kitchen and made it look like she hadn't been doing anything strange.

"**Sorry about that, stupid onions I…**" she knew he wasn't fooled, by the look on his face she could tell that this was hurting him aswel. "**You really love her don't you**" she said with a sad smile gracing her face when he nodded.

"**Yeah, she's the first person to accept me, can't help but love the wench**" he said starting to miss her already, even though she was upstairs.

They sat and chatted like that for a good while, Inuyasha asking questions about this time and of course her illness, Mrs Higerashi asking about her daughter's adventures and also helping answer his questions. The only worry was that Kagome had yet to come back downstairs.

"**I** **wonder if Kagome's ok she's been up there a while now**" her mom said looking at the clock.

"**I'm just going to go see if she's alright**" said Inuyasha clearly worried, as he ran to the bathroom to be met with a horrific sight that would haunt him forever.

They're lying in the bath, was Kagome. The mist from the bath eliminating her skin and making her look like an angel, her soft hair falling around her face framing it and making her look even more beautiful, but her pale skin and lack of breathing told the story…she had gone.

Ah crap what's her mom's name he thought sod it "**MOM COME QUICK!!!!**" he shouted whilst getting Kagome out of the bath and wrapping her in his fire rat coat. He could hear her mom's scrambled footsteps from downstairs, and with phone in hand she burst through the doors. The sight made her break down, there sitting on the floor was a half naked Inuyasha cradling Kagome's body, she knew from the look on his face what had happened, and she dropped the phone as she sank to the floor and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

So here he was dressed in some horrible suit from her time, looking at a picture standing on a wooden box that contained the body of his friend, love and his world. He hated wearing these clothes but he would have done anything for Kagome and he was going to do it now at her funeral. Everyone here seemed to think they knew this beautiful angel but they didn't, they had no idea.

As they lowered the coffin into the ground he couldn't help the tears escaping his eyes, he hadn't even bothered to wear his hat and no one actually seemed to care, this was it she was finally gone.

The funeral itself was lovely with friend of Kagome giving little speeches and her favourite music being played but nothing could help the hole that was slowly forming on his heart now she was gone.

As he looked down on her marble grave he couldn't help but smile, she had a beautiful picture of her and the group sitting next to it which her mother had put there, and he picked it up and felt a bit warmer. He knew she would always watch them which ever era they were in, because that's just what she did. And he could have sworn that when he turned to return the gang, he saw a faint outline of two women smiling at him then at each other. One looked remarkably like his own mother and the other was Kagome he was sure of it but when he looked back they were gone, and so was the hole that had been left in his heart.


End file.
